LWF Resurrection
2001 *'Xecutioner' def. BDT **Xecutioner pinned BDT with the Demanufacturer *'Therion ©' def. Ghostdad and TMA in a Ladder Match to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Therion pulled down the title after chokeslamming Ghostdad off the ladder *'Lexus' def. Aphrodite © to win the Women's Title **Lexus pinned Aphrodite with the Sudden Stop *'The Ghetto Boyz' def. Badass Bob and CoolJ to become the first Tag Team Champions **Samson Morris pinned CoolJ with the Drive By *'Phoenix' def. Iceman (c) in a Cage Match to win the LWF Title **Phoenix won by escaping over the top 2002 The theme for this event was "Crucified" by Sevendust. *'CoolJ' def. Alan Fernandez and Iceman (c) to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **CoolJ pinned Iceman with the Shader *'Big Pimpin ©' def. Fear to retain the People's Title **Pimpin pinned Fear with the Pimpicutioner *'Anarchist' def. Big Pimpin © to win the People's Title **Anarchist pinned Pimpin with A Kiss By Chaos *'Anarchist ©' def. Johnny Blade to retain the People's Title **Anarchist pinned Blade with a schoolboy pin *'Nightmare' def. Anarchist © to win the People's Title **Nightmare pinned Anarchist with Dreamland *'Emperor' def. Nightmare © to win the People's Title **Emperor pinned Nightmare with Lights Out *'Emperor ©' def. Ruff Rabbi to retain the People's Title **Emperor pinned Rabbi with the Deathbow *'''Evildeathro def. Emperor© to win the People's Title **Evildeathro pinned Emperor win the Evil DDT *'Evildeathro ©' def. Big Pimpin to retain the People's Title **Evildeathro pinned Pimpin with the Evil DDT *'Xecutioner' def. Flame Demon (c) in a Streets of New York Match to win the Havok Title **Xecutioner pinned Flame Demon with the Demanufacturer *'The Puppet Masters' def. Arelas and Phoenix to win the vacant Tag Titles **Ooley pinned Arelas after the Puppeteer **During this match, Xecutioner interfered and tied Phoenix to the Xecutioner's symbol, which he hung high above the ring *'Crow (c)' def. Psiko in a Hell in a Cell Match to retain the LWF Title **Crow rolled over and pinned Psiko after both fell through a hole in the top of the cell **During this match Xecutioner released the symbol with Phoenix strapped to it and it fell through the top of the cell; When medical crews came to assist Phoenix, Crow escaped the cell and Psiko chased him to the roof 2003 *'Xecutioner (c)' def. Phoenix to retain the People's Title **Xecutioner pinned Phoenix with the Demanufacturer after Phoenix appeared to suffer a migrain headache *'Iceman and Flame Demon (c)' def. Crow and TMA to retain the Tag Titles *'Monoxide' def. Diablo (c) to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Monoxide pinned Diablo with And Justice For All *'Emperor' def. Arelas (c), CoolJ, Lock, Metalhead Matt Marauder, and Robert Ooley in a King of the Hill Match to win the LWF Title **Emperor won the match after sneaking back into the ring while the rest of the participants were distracted by Phoenix **Emperor's final time was 10:23 **Arelas came in second with 10:22; Triple M had 10:07 2004 The theme for this event was "Rest in Pieces" by Saliva. *'Killer Krash' def. Synn **Krash pinned Synn with the Gunslinger *'JJ Massacre' def. Nomad © to win the Technical Title **Massacre forced Nomad to submit to the AfterShock *'Iceman' def. Ruff Rabbi (c) to win the Imperial Title **Iceman pinned Rabbi with the Icy Depths *'Diablo (c)' def. Dr. K in a Two out of Three Falls Match to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Dr. K was disqualified for using a steel chair **Dr. K forced Diablo to submit to the Prescription **Diablo pinned Dr. K with Hell's Grasp onto a dictionary *'The New Blood' def. the Angels of Death and the Freaks (c) in a TLC Match to win the Tag Titles **Red Fusion and Lone Wolf pulled down the titles together after Fusion pushed over a ladder with the other two teams on it *'Emperor' def. Lock **Emperor pinned Lock with Lights Out *'Phoenix' def. Psiko (c) **Psiko was disqualified when Lock, Dr. K, and JJ Massacre all attacked Phoenix **Due to the disqualification, Psiko retained the LWF Title 2008 The theme for this event was "Immortal" by Adema. * Darius Jermaine def. CoolJ ** Jermaine pinned CoolJ with the Remix. * The Unholy Hierarchy (c) def. The Karnage Krew to retain the Tag Team Championship ** Diablo pinned Deep with The Morning Star * Travis Pierce def. Fear in a Chain Match ** Pierce pinned Fear with The Truth Hurts * Donovan Hastings def. Colby Colt (c) in a Stairway to Hell Match to win the Havok Championship ** Hastings pulled down the title after throwing Colt off the ladder into barbed wire * Psiko (c) def. Jake White, Nero, and Red Fusion to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title ** Psiko pinned White after Poetic Justice * Metalhead Matt Marauder and Phoenix battled to a Draw in a Last Man Standing Match' ** Neither man could answer the ten count after a superkick from Phoenix * 'Arelas (c)' def. 'Lone Wolf' to retain the LWF Title ** Arelas pinned Lone Wolf with the Redeemer 2009 The theme for this event was "Lifeline" by Papa Roach. *'Donovan Hastings' def. 'Medos' **Hastings pinned Medos using the ropes for leverage *'Matthew Carter' def. 'Derick Felix' in a Cage Match **Carter escaped the cage over the top *'Nate Webb' def. 'Alan Fernandez' and 'TJ Hero' to retain the Havok Title **Webb pinned Fernandez with the Smoking Gun *'Travis Pierce' def. 'Crow' **Pierce pinned Crow with The Truth Hurts *'Lone Wolf' def. 'Chuck Randall' and 'J.W. McCammon' to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Wolf pinned Randall with the BoneCruncher *'John Russo' def. 'Fear' in a Triple Table Turmoil Match **Russo knocked Fear through the final table with a Super Kick off the stage *'Psiko' def. 'Arelas' ©, 'Darius Jermaine, '''Diablo, Phoenix, and Red Fusion to win the World Championship **This was a King of the Hill Match